Talk:Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens
No way. :OO!!! I hope its just like the original series. I miss it so much. when does is the first showing on CN?! 21:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) It coming out next year in 2012 not 2011. they have changed the year when its going to be aired also it going to be in cartoon network only Talk Page Use I find it strange that the talk page of an upcoming movie for Ben 10 got only two edits. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Its strange that there hasn't been any news on the movie by now Spidermonkey3040 03:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) News I havent heard of anything since it has been annouced its supposed to come out sometime in 2011. Superbike10 04:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) i heard it was going to be sometime in the summer Spidermonkey3040 01:34, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Is there a link for a trailer, the links at the bottom are not much help? General plasma 06:19, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Heres a link, . http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/index.html?episodeID=8a250ab031539a3b01315e3c9917005c . TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Here's the real link, http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/ben10ua/video/index.html. General plasma 03:36, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I made a slight change to the trivia. I added something minor to the trivia where it mentions the name being based on the game "Destroy All Humans," but even that name is a nod to the Godzilla movie "Destroy All Monsters," so I added that in simply because I think it's more likely the name is based on the Godzilla movie title rather than the game title. Dyonus 10:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC)DyonusDyonus 10:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) new trailer have you guys seen this? http://www.cartoonnetworkasia.com/video/video.php?video=79546c4505ab945e4c804726ceb0621e --The Master of Darkness 21:25, February 12, 2012 (UTC) below the trailer it had this summary Ten-year-old BEN TENNYSON is finally back from his summer vacation… and his life is mess! Humiliated by his teacher, harassed by bullies, grounded by his parents, upstaged by his cousin, and cursed with a malfunctioning Omnitrix that’s vaporizing his homework, Ben finally gets the opportunity to “get away from it all” when his alien buddy TETRAX (from Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix) offers him the chance of a lifetime: to step up his Omnitrix hero training with a “total alien emersion program” on the far side of the galaxy. But what Ben comes to realize is that “total alien immersion” means he can’t turn human again! Crashing back to Earth and stuck in his alien forms, Ben soon encounters a deadly MECHAMORPH – just like Ben’s UPGRADE alien, but armed with explosive high-tech armor and a single-minded goal to DESTROY ALL ALIENS! As GRANDPA MAX, GWEN and Tetrax race to track him down, Ben’s battle with the Mechamorph takes them to the OMNIVERSE – a strange world that exists within the Omnitrix itself – and a deadly battle with an evil version of Ben’s most powerful alien of all: the hundred-foot-tall WAY BIG! But little does Ben know that neither the Mechamorph nor the Evil Way Big are exactly what they seem! --The Master of Darkness 12:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) another preview http://www.cartoonnetworkasia.com/video/video.php?video=861a29e97da8021cd302c2279eb73065 --The Master of Darkness 23:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) New Trailer Here. Trivia need to update Cartoon network Philippines held a contest for the 2 lucky winners to play the voice role for the movie. Please update the wiki. And I think that cartoon network have its contest in whole Asia (1 country = 2 winer for voice role) Jomarcenter (Talk - Blog - ) 13:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Airing It's about to air in Australia, I'll update the page as soon as I can. ET here. Why I left BTFF? 21:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Reference To Alien Force Can anyone add in the trivia that the movie made a reference on the Alien Force episode that she will learn she is a Anodite because of these lines... Azmuth : Because this thing was so overloaded with mana , I was able to sense it half a galaxy way! Gwen : Overloaded with what? Azmuth : They haven't told you yet? You'll learn it soon enough. Errors I finaly saw the movie and it had alot of errors and no one added any accept for me? Cbmarks191 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:29, March 21, 2012 (UTC)Cbmarks191Cbmarks191 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:29, March 21, 2012 (UTC) WAYBIG4 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:22, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that the characters were anywhere close to Khoros in the film, they looked like they were in Egypt. non-canon?! when did anyone confirm that?! Ralphjedimaster (Talk - Blog - ) 07:06, April 19, 2012 (UTC) : Eugene did, suck it up. : The above comment was added by User:Evolved To'kustar. His signature has been deleted as it contained a broken file link. : source? Ralphjedimaster (Talk - Blog - ) 20:32, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :: I just told you, Eugene confirmed it. I don't have the link on me. Check the trivia or ask an admin, they might. :: The above comment was added by User:Evolved To'kustar. His signature has been deleted as it contained a broken file link. :: i won't believe it till i see it. on a side note, Derrick Wyatt just explained here why azmuths dad looked so young. Ralphjedimaster (Talk - Blog - ) 00:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :: it's officiall. retcon. destroy all aliens is cannon. here is direct proof. Ralphjedimaster (Talk - Blog - ) 02:56, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :: I found this link when matt confirmed to be non-canon by the at the time at the question had been answered. this is up to the writers or whether it will be canon or not in the end. http://dwaynemcduffie.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=2906&hilit=pluto&start=360#p132774 :: but in the link i gave, and some other posts you will have to search for like i did, Derrick says he is retconing it to be canon. Ralphjedimaster (Talk - Blog - ) 18:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC)